


The Truth

by watscns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smooching, i don't even know what am i doing with my life at this point, i just know that i love them you honor, i want them to be happy, obi-wan is 19 in this, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watscns/pseuds/watscns
Summary: Obi-Wan is in love with his master althought he knows is not the Jedi way to have those feelings. He tries everything to Anakin doesn't found out but his secret is out when he can't hide it anymore.Or; where Obi-Wan is the padawan and Anakin is the master, and Obi-Wan has to face his true feelings about his mentor.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work here so I'm really nervous about it, english is not my native language and i don't have a beta so I'm sorry for the grammar errors! I hope y'all are having a great day <3

The truth was this, Obi-Wan was in love with his master. There. He said it, in his mind at least, he knows it's wrong, and Force, he has known it for years, there was a time ago when he thought it was an innocent padawan crush on his master, after all it was normal on padawans of his age feel attraction toward their mentors.

But this… this was different in so many ways, the feeling didn't disappear overnight as he had predicted, no, quite the opposite. It grew in his chest like spring flowers and expanded in his soul like water in a creek, and he knew fully that he was screwed, sunk in bantha poodoo, very, very fucked. He tried to meditate like he was taught, he tried to release his damn feelings to the Force, but the Force was pulling them back at his face like a rag that wasn't washed well telling him he wasn't ready to release them yet, and it was frustrating. It also made him miserable most of the days and lately he found himself getting distracted during training sessions with his Master, and oh, Anakin was starting to notice it, which was driving him crazy because he didn't want to have to face him with his attachments, it's not the Jedi way and he knows it but he doesn't know how to stop feeling that way.

He doesn't know how to expel Anakin's smile from his heart and mind when he is extremely happy, he doesn't know how to expel the sparkle from his eyes when he sees something he likes and he doesn't know how to stop feeling that thousands of gundarks (not that he has seen one in his entire life) has been trampled on him when Anakin berates him for something he did wrong, as his eyes sparkle in annoyance and amusement and his voice becomes demanding. It's unfair that instead of feeling sad or scolded he turns on, sends this heat down his spine and spreads like hot lava in his stomach, his knees weaken and he always ends up flushed after those encounters. Which is his current case .

“Obi-Wan, I'm talking to you, Padawan, and I want you to listen to me. What's wrong with you? Lately you avoid me and every time I want to talk about it you run in the other direction "Anakin says with obvious frustration in his words and with a heat of annoyance on his face" Whatever it is, we need to talk about it, it 's starting to show in your training and I know you know it. You cannot continue this way, Obi-Wan. You have to tell me "He said with a resigned sigh and lowered his head for a little moment before lifting it up again with determination.

"I-I— it's nothing, Master, I swear. I've just felt a little out of element these days and I don't know why, nothing is wrong, seriously" He tried for his life to escape the subject by making his speech look confident but it was pathetic, and he knows that is not going to appease his Master, Anakin looks like a dog with a bone when he wants to discover something and he's afraid because he doesn't want to reveal his true feelings.

They were in their rooms and the air felt heavy around them, the force stabbing nervous from his part and frustrated on Anakin's part. He tried to avoid eye contact by looking everywhere but straight ahead, but his master's gaze felt heavy on his face. Kriff, he was blushing again, oh Force no, he can't be turned on by this, he can't. With deseseration written in his turbulent eyes he raised his shields as high as he could, he tried to appear subtle in the proccess but the annoyed sigh that Anakin gave was a clear indicator that he failed miserably. It cannot be, this cannot be happening, he knows himself and knows that if Anakin presses him a little more, he will say everything he's feeling.

Because although he never pretends to take action with what he feels, he is simply tired, tired of not being able to speak it, tired of feeling an oppressive pain in his chest every time he has to lie not to reveal himself, tired of that every move his Master makes disarm him, sweeping away all that it takes to build carefully over and over again. He just wants Anakin's to know, so that even if it hurts and destroys him, he can heal and forget everything, but fear overcomes him and he knows that no, he can't.

And he's not afraid that Anakin will reject him, no, he is afraid because he knows that Anakin is going to try to help him with this as he has done with the rest of things in his life and he's going to look at him with pity and sympathy , as if he knew. everything and understand it. He knows it and it hurts, because the man couldn't be more perfect. And it's not that Anakin has no flaws, because he does, Kriff, only the Force knows how many flaws he possesses, but that's what makes him _him_ , which makes him Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One and The Hero With No Fear, and what keeps him going every day training him as a Jedi, making his way through life with his ferocity and determination.

Obi-Wan loves every part of him and it hurts, because he knows Anakin doesn't love him back , not that way at least, his eyes are on a certain senator and he knows they're together, they're painfully obvious and he doesn't say a word about that, he never says anything because Anakin is happy, he deserves to be happy so he's not going to ruin his life by telling the council. Not when the force shines so brightly around him after a few hours with her.

Anyway, it would be hypocritical, wouldn't it? The knowledge of this makes it hurt even more, it burns and cuts his skin like a rusty knife because maybe in another life, in another galaxy, he could love Anakin and he would love him back, because his heart is big and he could enter it little by little, but he doesn't live in that life or in that galaxy, he lives here and now and has to face the devastating events with courage, he has no other choice but facing the truth.


End file.
